The Torture Room
by KingParody
Summary: How would the characters from The Room act if they were stuck in one of Jigsaw's elaborate death traps. Read and find out!


Tagline: "Jigsaw tired watching all the drama caused by Lisa starts a little drama of his own"

Scene One

Fade In: Old Dirty Warehouse: Night

The lights are off. We hear screams and groans and chains rattling. LISA and DENNY start sobbing.

LISA

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

JOHNNY

"Oh hai Lisa! You're so sexy!"

LISA

"Johnny? Is that you? I thought you were dead?"

JOHNNY

"Ha, ha, ha… You must be kidding, aren't you?"

LISA

"No! I swear! Me and Mark ran in to the bedroom and found you bleeding on the floor! Just like a few hours ago!"

There's the sound of chains and MARK's voice chips in.

MARK  
>"Yeah, Johnny. You looked pretty dead to me."<p>

JOHNNY

"Ha,ha,ha… What a story!"

Suddenly the lights flip on.

They find themselves chained up in a very dingy warehouse bathroom.

The dead body of PETER lies in the center of the room.

There's a television in front of the room with the face of the puppet BILLY starring in on them.

BILLY

"Will you guys shut the fuck up?"

JOHNNY, LISA, MARK, DENNY, CLAUDETTE and CHRIS-R look around the room in shock.

DENNY pulls at his chains, trying to tug his way out.

MARK stares at PETER's dead body in the center of the room and screams.

LISA starts crying.

MARK

"What the hell did you do to him? What are you going to do to us?"

CLAUDETTE mutters…

CLAUDETTE

"This is much worse than breast cancer."

LISA chokes back her tears to comfort her mother.

LISA

"Don't worry about it."

BILLY's laugh fills the room and they all turn their attention to the TV screen.

BILLY

"You have been chosen because you have brought pain and misery to the world.

Lisa you have slept with Mark knowing that Johnny loves you and Mark you let this happen even though Johnny's your best friend.

Worse than that you are the characters of the worst movie ever created.

Worse than "Plan 9 From Outer Space", worse than "Troll 2" even worse than "Manos: The Hands Of Fate".

Your creator Tommy Wiseau tries to put it across that this was his intention the entire time.

That he was trying to make this a comedy.

He is a liar.

He has made his fame torturing those who are foolish enough to watch his movie.

So I must repay mankind.

The room you are in will be filled with a deadly toxin.

In 10 minutes the toxins will kill you all.

However, there is a key to your chains and the room inside of Denny's stomach.

Live or die, Make your choice!"

The TV turns to static and then turns off.

In its place a timer above the television turns on and starts ticking down.

DENNY starts freaking out and pawing at his stomach.

They all turn to stare at him. Then they hear a noise.

The sound of a fan.

They can see green smoke slowly entering the room through the air ducts.

LISA once again starts to cry.

MARK

"So what are we going to do? If we stay here very much longer we're all going to end up dead!"

CHRIS-R glares at DENNY

CHRIS-R

"I have no problem putting a cap in this motherfucker's ass!"

CHRIS-R leaps over to grab DENNY but MARK stops him.

MARK

"Keep your stupid comments in your pocket! We aren't going to kill Denny!"

CHRIS-R

"Well, If you assholes think of another way to do this let me know!"

DENNY starts to freak out.

DENNY

"Stop ganging up on me!"

JOHNNY spots a knife inside the bowl of the toilet.

He grabs it and looks over at DENNY.

Then shakes his head, he throws the knife to the ground and it slides over within arm's reach of CHRIS-R.

He grabs it and grab's DENNY's shirt collar.

JOHNNY

"I can't do it! I'm a little chicken! Cheep! Cheep! Cheep! Cheep!"

DENNY struggles to get out of CHRIS-R's grasp.

He succeeds as MARK kicks CHRIS-R in the chest.

He drops the knife and immediately MARK grabs it.

MARK

"No! Dammit! I thought of a plan! We don't need to cut him! All we need to do is have him throw up!"

DENNY sighs in relief and sticks his finger down his throat. CLAUDETTE turns to her daughter.

CLAUDETTE

"I just want to let you know… Even though I nag you, I'm happy that you were my daughter no matter who you decide to get married to"

LISA pulls herself over to her mom and gives her a hug.

LISA

"Awh mom. I love you"

CLAUDETTE

"But if we ever get out of this mess, you really should marry Johnny.

I mean marriage doesn't have anything to do with love.

He's financially sound, he'll take care of you and protect you"

LISA rolls her eyes.

LISA

"Yeah, He's doing a GREAT job of that so far!"

LISA turns her attention back to DENNY that is dry-heaving trying to spit up the key but it's not working and the gas is getting thicker.

She glances up at the timer, they have just about five minutes left.

CHRIS-R

"I'm not dying because of this little bastard! Give me that knife I'll get your fucking key!"

LISA screams.

LISA

"Stop! Wait! Just give him a little bit more time!"

CHRIS-R

"More time? We only have five fucking minutes!"

CHRIS-R punches MARK in the face and grabs the knife from his hand.

He glares at DENNY and pulls himself closer towards him.

DENNY tries to escape but CHRIS-R grips DENNY's throat choking him.

CLAUDETTE

"Let him go! He's just a boy!"

CHRIS-R

"He'll be a dead boy when I'm through with him!"

CHRIS-R punches DENNY in the face as well knocking him onto the floor unconscious.

Then he shoves the knife deep into DENNY's belly, blood gushing everywhere.

LISA vomits at the sight of the blood.

CHRIS-R then slides the knife up, dissecting DENNY as his intestines fall out.

He digs his hands through the organs and a few minutes later shoves his fist up holding a large key.

HE attempts to unlock his chains by putting the key into the slot but it's far too large it doesn't fit.

CHRIS-R

"You son of a bitch!"

CLAUDETTE

"So you killed him for nothing? You monster!"

CHRIS-R grabs JOHNNY shoving the key into his hand.

JOHNNY

"Don't touch me. Motherfucker…"

CHRIS-R

"Try your lock! See if it opens! We need to get out of here!"

JOHNNY attempts to put the key into the lock but it too doesn't fit.

JOHNNY

"Nope. I can't believe I'm here! You all betrayed me! I'm fed up with this world!"

MARK crawls over to JOHNNY and snatches the key out of his hand. He tries his lock this time it works. MARK looks surprised.

MARK

"What? It actually worked? Why the hell does mine work but nobody else's?"

LISA

"He did it just to make it interesting! Don't worry about it! Go for the door! Maybe once you get it open the vents will close!"

MARK rushes over to the door and searches for a keyhole. He can't find one. The clock is ticking down. Only a couple minutes left.

MARK

"I can't find a keyhole!"

CHRIS-R

"Of course there's no keyhole! Don't you understand? He wants us to die!"

MARK glares at CHRIS-R.

MARK

"As far as I'm concerned you can drop off the Earth! That's a promise!"

MARK throws his body against the door but nothing happens.

He gets a running start and tries it again this time a panel comes loose from the door exposing a keypad.

JOHNNY

"It's a keypad! It's beautiful! Hahaha"

LISA

"What the hell's the password?"

JOHNNY

"Try not to think too much. It might not turn out right?"

MARK thinks as the clock ticks down. Only a few seconds now. MARK smiles.

MARK

"I got it!"

He quickly enters the password and the door opens revealing another dark and grimy room.

The air vents close.

The green smoke dissipates and the chains holding JOHNNY, CLAUDETTE, LISA and CHRIS-R unlock.

They say their goodbyes to DENNY and make their way into the next room having the door behind them slam shut and lock.

JOHNNY

"So Mark? What was the password?"

MARK

"Football"

JOHNNY

"Ha,ha,ha… What a story!"

This is the first part of a several part screenplay. I originally made this because they are some pretty fun characters to play around with but the whole love story thing has already been done so now I'm making it into a horror film. Chris-R is obviously the asshole of the group. I didn't want to kill Denny off but somebody had to die. Peter's story is also going to get told later on. Stay tuned!


End file.
